


G.U.Y.

by FelineBlue



Series: S is for Spicy Stuff [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Degarding, Dirty Talk, Drunk Lotor, Drunk Shiro, Drunkenness, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance in lingerie, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Safe Sane and Consensual, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Keith (Voltron), Valentine's Day, drunk keith, lap dance, stripper lance, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineBlue/pseuds/FelineBlue
Summary: "Before any one got up to complain about the lack of music, a heavy beat drifted into the room from the hidden speakers before the curtain was drawn back to reveal a long, pale body that was angled very strategically to only show off one side of themselves. Fiery violet eyes scanned the room as scarlet red lips pulled back into a beautiful smile.“Gentlemen, I've brought you a little bit of a Valentine's day gift to help pass the time.”Keith sat back and crossed his arms, waiting patiently to see if what Shiro said would be delivered.Give him the boys in tight, little thongs already goddammit."





	1. Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY THAT IS TWO DAYS LATE BUT I HAD GOOD INTENTIONS.
> 
> It's an AU that I love quite a bit and I wanted to share lol  
> I used to work at a strip club as a server and occasionally stand in for when a dancer couldn't make it but this club that I write about is much classier lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Because this is the first half of the fic. The other part is currently being edited ;*

Shiny light up hearts were strung up on the mirrored ceiling in bright reds, soft pinks and stark whites; all blinking at different speeds. A small little disco ball off to the corner of the room spun lazily around as it caste rainbows across everyone seated down on the plush, red velvet couches. A sleek black table sat in front of the lounging men with three silver buckets full of ice which housed two bottles of whatever alcohol they had asked for at the beginning of the night. Drink cups were scattered about already and everyone's attention was turned to the stage currently as a woman danced sensually. Her rounded hips covered in pearls, draped effortlessly towards the same white pink silk panties that left very little to the imagination. White feathers were used to hide her breasts in a tasteful way as her wide smile and sparkling eyes captured the audience's attention before stripping off another layer of her costume.

Keith sat at the very end of the couch, his body facing towards the stage but his eyes were else where. He had his elbows on his knees, shoulders hunched a little forward as if he was trying to hide from everyone there. Most of the patrons at the club were either his age or much older, either way, everyone here was interested in the girl on stage.

But Keith could care less.

Girls would never be his thing.

“Hey, the entertainment's on stage.”

Shiro, his brother, leaned over to whisper into his ear before he chuckled softly. Keith rolled his eyes but smiled as Shiro slung his arm around his shoulder. Pulling him against his side, Shiro reached forward to grab a cup full of something that smelled incredibly fruity before pressing it against his chest.

“At least drink a little and look like you're having fun.”

Keith took the cup out of his brother's hand before it spilled all over him.

“You said this was an all inclusive strip club.”

Keith raised an eyebrow as he looked at his older brother's laughing expression. That was the selling point for him though, otherwise he would have never come to this stupid bachelor party. It wasn't even someone he knew as well; it was Shiro's friend whom he had met through work and quickly became good friends with.

Keith didn't even really remember the guy's name.

Let alone which man he was.

“It is, it is I swear. Thace made sure to ask for both girl and boy dancers since the groom swings both ways.”

Oh. Well, that he really did NOT know.

Keith leaned back a bit and made a face before taking a sip of the sickly sweet alcohol. It was way too thick in his mouth and the over powering taste of peach was sort of off putting but at least he could nurse this without looking like he was being a downer. He turned his attention back to the stage as the woman pulled on a silky white string that looked to be apart of her underwear before the pearls that were hanging off her hips all scattered around the stage while she was left all nude, her back to the audience as she looked over her shoulder to wink suggestively.

The whole club was sent into an uproar of wolf calls and cheers as the dancer gracefully sauntered off stage, dollar bills and all sorts of currency were thrown onto the glittery platform before a man dressed smartly in a slim pastel blue tuxedo took to the stage to announce when the next performance would be.

A man sitting on one of the couches opposite of Keith stood up and raised his champagne flute up as he looked around at them all with a cheeky grin plastered to his face. 

“Well, let's hear it for the almost married man, Lotor!”

The guys all hollered and chanted his name as a man with long, very blonde hair stood up and bowed. He was tall, like taller than his brother Shiro and was actually very good looking. Keith took another sip as he eyed the groom to be; what a shame honestly. His angular features and those broad shoulders were very easy on the eyes.

He was making some sort of speech, but it was still being drowned out by the rowdy guys before Shiro stood up beside him and hushed them all quiet.

“Thank you Shiro. As you all know, I am about to be wed to the most gorgeous woman I have ever known and I am glad I get to celebrate my one last day as a single man with all of you.”

Keith rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. He thought thinking of yourself as single still when you're clearly not was absolutely stupid. Marriage? Didn't that mean you haven't been single for a while to finally come to that decision? God, this party was such a joke.

Just then, a flash of red caught his eyes as he watched a lean figure bend over a table to talk to a man who was twice Keith's age. A very shapely ass was staring him in the face with beautiful long legs to match as Keith took a rather large gulp of the nasty fruity beverage. He could tell just from admiring the dancer's backside that he would be very attractive and Keith was honestly hoping he would get a chance to see if he were right but as the dancer brought himself up to stand once again, he was nudged by Shiro.

“Hey, we're about to cheers now.”

Keith tried to hide his disappointment as he raised his half empty cup up to congratulate the groom once again before downing the rest of it in one go.

-  
\--  
-

The whole party was now very drunk, very low on cash and getting worse as the hours slowly went by. A few girls and boys scantily clad came over to serve them whatever they wanted as performers of all kinds continued to put on these extravagant acts to keep them all entertained.

Keith had moved onto a pint of beer, sipping from it every now and then as he scanned the room once more to see if he could spot the pair of beautiful legs he was admiring before hand. However, taking a leak sounded like a great idea to his sadly still very clear mind as he excused himself from the noisy group of men. 

The club in general was beautiful and decorated so appropriately for the very lovey dovey holiday that was either tomorrow or today... Keith honestly didn't bother to check what time it was since he might as well just leave after he finished his beer. Mid terms were coming in hot and he really needed to be at home studying anyway.

Plus, he was promised hot boys in thongs and he had seen none so far.

Just as he turned down a hallway with walls that were lined in shiny pink velvet, a heavy guitar rift broke the silence as Keith tried to figure out which song this particular rift was from. He passed by a partially closed curtain without paying it any mind but before he could even make it to the bathroom's door, he back pedalled to the curtain to take a closer look.

There, in a very yellow room, was a man sitting on a golden couch with a beautifully tanned boy smiling wolfishly at him as he took the man's hand to run along the waist band of cream white silk draped low on his hips. His legs though, those very same legs Keith was ogling before were covered in gold glitter and the red heels were replaced with caramel coloured pumps that were a little too light to match his skin. The dancer's hair was gelled back with more gold and a leaflet encircled his dark brown hair, his collarbones were dusted in more gold shimmer but my god was Keith more enamored with how beautiful his face was.

And how familiar he was too.

He felt like a creep just standing there in a dimly lit hallway of a burlesque club watching some guy who was probably about to receive the best private lap dance of his life which kind of sent Keith into a spiral of why that man couldn't be him.

Because, if Keith was right and he usually was, that dancer was someone he knew very, very well.

Who he had a huge hard on for.

And maybe a small little infatuation if you could call liking someone for almost a year now still an infatuation.

But oh, Keith was so sure that it was the same loud mouth, smart ass, astronomy major that was in his astrophysics class.

If only he would turn to look at him so he could confirm his suspicions.

“I'm sorry, but it is highly inappropriate to look into someone else's session. I would really like if you were on your way now, sweetheart.” 

Keith was jolted out from his reverie as he finally recognized that someone was in front of him with their arms crossed and her full breasts tucked on top of them. She had the same tanned skin as the dancer in the yellow room and beautiful blue eyes that were lined in silvery white.

“I- ah I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just wanted to use the bathroom.”

Keith lamely excused himself and darted around the tall dancer, her white puff of curly hair was the last thing he saw of her before he hid in the bathroom for a while.

It had to be him right?

-

\--

-

The curtains were now drawn around the little area they occupied, the black heavy material did a very good job at muffling the music that was still playing as the lights above them dimmed. Heart shaped candles of various sizes were placed around the couches and onto small shelves that lined the walls in no particular order. The flickering heart lights were now a solid colour and the disco ball in the corner of the room had stopped rotating at some point in the night. 

Keith was still sitting at the corner of the couch, halfway through his beer now but Shiro was sitting closer to the middle and Lotor was dead centre with a bottle of what looked to be fireball in his hand as the two laughed very loudly at something.

Before any one got up to complain about the lack of music, a heavy beat drifted into the room from the hidden speakers before the curtain was drawn back to reveal a long, pale body that was angled very strategically to only show off one side of themselves. Fiery violet eyes scanned the room as scarlet red lips pulled back into a beautiful smile. 

“Gentlemen, I've brought you a little bit of a Valentine's day gift to help pass the time.”

Keith sat back and crossed his arms, waiting patiently to see if what Shiro said would be delivered. 

Give him the boys in tight, little thongs already goddammit.

The woman pulled back the curtain to reveal her whole body, her slim curves were covered in sparkly rhinestones that seemed to be glued individually to her skin, but at closer inspection she was wearing a nude illusion lace that covered her from neck to ankle. Another dancer with fluffy red hair piled high on top of their head with little pink hearts decorating the artful bun and panties in a cherry red with a heart shape cut out right above her bum slipped inside as well before a few more dancers sauntered into the small room. A boy dressed as a very slutty cupid occupied a seat close to Keith but the other boy dressed in all white silks and lace truly only had his attention.

It was the tanned boy he had seen earlier in the yellow room, but this time all the gold was scrubbed away from his skin. Thin white straps were weaved artfully over his narrow hips and threaded through what looked to be woman's lacy underwear that hid nothing at all. White thigh high stockings were pulled up high on his thighs, more white lace that matched the panties decorating the tops of the nylon for a more cohesive look. The boy wore a beautiful stark white silk robe that was untied and draped effortlessly from his elbows as he sauntered around the black table in those tall, opalescent heels towards the groom. What was really the best selling point however was that Keith definitely was right.

This gorgeous, tall, bronzed fucking godlike creature was none other than Lance Motherfucking McClain from his class.

He sunk back into his spot on the couch, downing the rest of his beer as he admired Lance from afar. Keith knew he was attractive the minute he had seen him first walk into the classroom; how could you not? The boy was all long, clean lines and crystal blue eyes that sparkled like the water at the beach on a sunny day. His skin was clear and looked soft, his hair was always kept neat and short plus Keith knew that Lance had a spattering of freckles that dusted the tops of his cheeks and nose which made him appear even more cuter than before.

But here? When Lance wasn't fully clothed and hiding his body in his typical jeans and army jacket.

He was a vision in white.

Who was currently about to sit himself on top of Lotor's lap.

Keith felt his stomach drop and he automatically reached out to one of the buckets to grab himself whatever alcohol was left over. Twisting the cap off, he downed at least half the bottle of what tasted to be Jack Daniel's Honey before rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth all while watching Lance drape his long arms and legs all over Lotor.

Fuck, this fucking sucks now doesn't it.

“I heard from a little birdie that someone here is getting married in a few days.”

Lance announced to the room but he continued to face Lotor, his tongue darting out to lick his lips and smile a very devious grin. Lotor had his hands already suction cupped to Lance's narrow hips and looked to already be so entranced by him that it was making Keith's blood boil.

That should totally be him.

Lance should have that perky ass parked on his lap giving him fuck me eyes instead of Lotor.

F U C K.

He watched as Lance rolled his hips ever so slowly into Lotor's lap as the groom's lips pulled high into a disbelieving smile. The party around him all whooped and whistled, cheering Lotor on as the groom became a little bolder. His long fingers moved slowly over the straps that encased Lance's hips to grip his ass and pull him forward, jerking Lance into his chest and bringing him closer to his body. Their faces were dangerously and Lance's hands were pressed fully against Lotor's chest as the two laughed.

Keith's skin was hot, his eyes narrowed into two angry slits and his heart was hammering hard against his chest as he watched the two. A sour taste in his mouth couldn't be washed out with the whiskey so he finished the bottle of Jack before moving onto whatever else was left on the table.

He watched Lance closely as he poured himself a very vodka heavy screwdriver. The alcohol running through his heated veins only spurred the little green monster within him forward, whispering nasty things like what he should do to Lotor to get him off of his Lance. To punish Lance for making him watch, throw him off the man and fuck him right there in the centre of the room to show everyone around them that Lance was Keith's. Because Lance was Keith's despite the other not knowing this but he would. Half the time in class they would fight sure, but it quickly turned into coy banter, innuendo flying all over the place with the two of them deliberately trying to spur the other on and oh, Keith knew for sure that Lance was totally bending over tables for his attention. Any chance to get on his knees and look up at him with that innocent smile was on purpose. Those moments where Lance would brush his whole body up against him as he tried to pass him in the halls was not at all subtle. 

He knew this fucker's end game.

And it would be Keith.

But as of right now, he had to watch his boy grind himself up against a man that did not know what a treasure he had in his lap. Lance had taken one of Lotor's hands and guided him along his smooth, lean muscled chest before going lower to let his slim finger tips dance around Lance's waistline of his panties. He could see from here that Lotor's face was flushed a very light pink as he took in deep breathes. 

Keith poured himself two shots of vodka.

Lance rolled his hips into Lotor's again before lifting himself up so he could tower over the groom, making him crane his neck up to watch as Lance let the robe slide totally off his arms. Free from the silk, Lance swivelled his hips side to side so Lotor's eyes dropped down to watch them as the dancer ran his hand through his long, blonde hair before taking a nice chunk of it as he yanked his head back so he would look at his face again.

Another two shots of vodka for Keith.

He could see arousal written all over Lotor's face; his lips were parted and shiny with spit, his eyes solely focused on no one else but on Lance as his hands continued to caress the dancer's nylon covered thighs. Keith watched as Lance leaned back, pressing his hips tight to the groom's before grinding down into his lap at what looked to be a painfully slow rate because he heard Lotor release a rather loud moan as his hands tightened their hold on Lance's thighs.

Keith downed four shots of vodka in quick succession.

He watched as Lotor enthusiastically nodded his head at something Lance said but of course the music was too loud and Keith was sitting much too far away to even see Lance's beautiful face. Keith crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back as he tried his best to conceal the rage that was quickly clouding all his senses. The whiskey and vodka in his system kept him slightly dizzy but all too aware of how much he was turned on by all this. It was maddening, stupid even, by how much Keith should have just asked him out in class rather than focus on his school work because if he had chosen to pursue this crush, than he could have had Lance all over him like that with the promise of ploughing him afterwards.

Fuck, he really wanted more of that whiskey right about now.

Lotor's hips bucked up to meet Lance's grind downwards as the dancer let out a very seductive chuckle. His hands ran along the groom's chest once again before curling around his waist so he could lean forward to whisper something in his ear.

Pour another round for Keith, because he really wanted to forget this whole night.

Keith was sneering, he knew he was because Shiro was looking at him with drunk concern written all over his flushed face. He paid no attention to his brother however, choosing to claw at the velvet bench he sat on as he tried his very best not to lunge forward towards the two. Lance had leaned back, swivelling his hips against Lotor's as the man slide his fingers underneath the white straps before snapping them against his soft skin. The sound of the elastic hitting his flesh sent shivers down Keith's spine and gave him some inspiration later for his spank bank but what came next was totally not expected of anyone in the room.

Lotor started to unhook the fancy straps in the back, his eyes focused on Lance's face as the dancer continued to grind down into the man's lap. His arms were wrapped around Lotor's neck, letting the man touch and knead whatever he wanted on Lance's body before unhooking the mess of white straps from the lacy panties.

They were quickly discarded as Lotor leaned up to run his lips along Lance's neck which earned Lotor a quick yank on his hair; a cheeky grin plastered to the groom's face as the dancer chastised him. But Keith really wanted to hear what he was saying let alone BE the participant of said scolding. 

This was just so fucking unfair. How dare Lance choose to give Lotor a dance and not him. How dare that stupid infuriating boy pick some guy he didn't even know over someone who could give him the world if he just fucking asked for it.

F U C K WHERE DID ALL THE VODKA GO?!

Keith leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to calm his nerves. The hot rush of arousal was becoming too much; he honestly couldn't the difference any more if it even was arousal or him being pushed to the limit with jealousy. 

Keith knew he wasn't an overly jealous guy in general, he was more quiet about being a little green with envy but by god was it setting his whole body on fire right now.

He just wanted to put his lips all over Lance's skin, have him begging for Keith to do more to him, press his body down into the couch and tease him till Lance couldn't take it any more. He wanted Lance on his knees, mouth full of his cock and desperately trying to get Keith to cum down his throat before he even came untouched. Keith wanted to hear those filthy sounds that he knew Lance was capable of making, those hips bucking against his thigh trying to pathetically rub one out while Keith had his fingers in his mouth making him gag on them.

FUCK HE FINISHED THE VODKA.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes slide back to watch the two again. Lance was peeling himself away from Lotor at that moment, standing up in front of the man before sensually swaying his hips as he turned around. With his back to the groom, Keith could finally see Lance's face in all its glory and his gorgeous body on display. He watched as Lance spread his legs a bit before bending over to shake his ass at the man who was currently leaning back and singing his praises to his shaking behind. 

But what was really fucking him up was that Lance was making direct eye contact with him as he continued to bend down towards the floor. His hands wrapping around his ankles as Lance looked up at Lotor through his legs. 

The groom looked so impressed and clapped his hands, laughing wholeheartedly as he nudged the guy to the right of him to look at what his dancer was doing.

Lance was flexible.

Lance McClain was flexible.

Lance McnevershutsthefuckupClain is as flexible as a fucking pipe cleaner and knows Keith is here.

Keith pulled himself up right, squaring his shoulders back and narrowing his eyes as he felt heat rush to his cheeks. Lance rolled back up to make eye contact with him again, those sapphire eyes were set ablaze and his thin lips were pulled into a knowing smile before he sent a quick wink Keith's way.

His heart stuttered to a stop before his blood rushed south as fast as his veins could carry the hot liquid. He watched as Lance sat himself onto Lotor's lap again, taking his hands and running them over his lower stomach and thighs as he pressed his ass to Lotor's crouch. 

Lance was still watching him as he let his head fall back to rest on the groom's shoulder as he moved Lotor's hands all over his body. Keith couldn't help but pant, his breathing becoming more shallow as he held those blue eyes.

Those fucking ocean blue eyes that were begging him to do something about whatever was happening between them.

Keith reached for the guy beside him's drink and downed the rest of the disgusting beverage as he watched Lance laugh, not stopping his hips one bit.


	2. Nasty Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " “You owe me a lap dance.”
> 
> Lance's thin eyebrows raised high up on his forehead, his mouth slightly open as he pressed his hand to his chest. 
> 
> Keith wasn't going to back down now. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the second part. 
> 
> You probably could read this as a stand alone, but wheres the fun in that?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and feel free to yell at me in the comments.

The lights were all on, confetti hearts of all colours were scattered about the glittery black floor and the round tables were all in the process of being cleaned by some of the staff members. The little corner that the bachelor party was held in was currently closed off to be cleaned up in the morning when they had the time; all the spills and bottles were already taken cared of since the club didn't want to promote bugs of any sort.

Good on them.

Keith was starting to sober up and in good time too. After the dancers had left, he had immediately tried to follow Lance out but was dragged back by Shiro taking him to the bathroom instead to hash out what the fuck was wrong with him. 

He didn't tell Shiro exactly why he was angry and so mad at Lotor, but he had no problem telling his older brother how much he wanted to fuck the tall, tanned boy in white with great detail.

Shiro and Keith then spent a good thirty minutes in the bathroom trying to cool down since the two of them couldn't believe how much they actually did drink, but honestly they took their time in their individual stalls because Keith wasn't the only one who was affected by Lance's performance.

Most of the party had already left in their respected ubers or had their significant others pick them up. Shiro had tried to get Keith to come home with him but gave up after Keith had told him that he really needed to at least try to get the dancer's number.

So here he was, leaning up against one of the walls that faced the staff only dressing room as he tried to piece together what he was going to say. Keith didn't even know how Lance would react honestly to anything he was about to throw at him; he was hoping of course for a positive response since Lance obviously knew it was him watching. But that didn't seem to make him feel any less nervous or anxious as he waited for the boy to come out.

Laughter pulled him out of his jumbled, still tipsy thoughts as a group of female dancers walked out from the saloon style swinging doors. His eyes looked over every one of their faces as he searched for familiar blue ones, but he came up with nothing except for the fact that they all seemed to be whispering and looking at him with knowing smirks on their faces.

Keith smiled shyly, quickly looking down to inspect his combat boots before someone cleared their throat.

Looking up through his thick, black lashes, his face flushed a dark pink as his lips twitched upwards. Lance stood there with a soft smile gracing his lips, his face was scrubbed clean of the makeup he had worn when Keith had last seen him and his lingerie was switched out for comfortable clothing that didn't hug his body at all.

“Enjoy the show?”

Lance asked, his arms crossing over his lean chest as he tilted his head curiously. His eyes sparkled, even under the ugly florescent lights over head which sent Keith's heart a flutter.

“No, honestly.”

Keith pulled himself up from the wall, letting his arms hang by his sides as he frowned. His brows furrowed even further as Lance covered his mouth as he giggled. 

“I thought Amelia closed the show quite well honestly, I'll have to tell her it wasn't enjoyable.”

Oh.

Keith blushed yet again, his body becoming hot once again before he squared up and faced Lance head on.

“You owe me a lap dance.”

Lance's thin eyebrows raised high up on his forehead, his mouth slightly open as he pressed his hand to his chest. 

Keith wasn't going to back down now. 

He had finally said it. Sure, he should have lead up to it; ask Lance questions about why he was doing this and how he was able to keep this all a secret but it was now or never.

The two of them stood there for a bit before Keith cleared his throat. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before asking Lance again but Lance beat him to it.

“Right now?”

Lance asked. His voice was unusually soft but when Keith looked at him, his lips spread up into a predatory grin as he drank in a very timid looking Lance.

Oh, boy was he happy that he wasn't just the only one.

“Yes. I think you owe me one, Loverboy.”

Keith closed the distance between them and reached out, running the tips of his fingers along Lance's jaw. Their lips were so close, Keith could smell peppermint on Lance's breath which made his mouth water.

Thank god for liquid courage.

Lance glanced down at Keith's mouth before flicking his eyes up to meet his. He saw Lance swallow before he felt hands slither their way underneath his jacket before he was gently pushed backwards.

“Go sit down then.”

Lance breathed, pressing his body close to his before slipping away from him. Keith watched as Lance went over to a heavy emerald green curtain, slipping behind it and disappearing.

He took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes. 

Fuck, this was happening.

Like, actually happening.

Keith went to go sit on one of the wing back chairs that was in a small area that they were near, but quickly decided against it since he wanted to give Lance more area to work with. He looked around once again until he saw a small red velvet love seat facing the stage where he was originally leaning up against the wall.

God, what was Lance doing though?

He sat down with his elbows on his knees once again, his chin almost touching his chest as he took deep breathes. Keith didn't know what to expect; would it be the same as Lotor's? Or would he get an entirely different type of dance from Lance?

What if Lance didn't dance for him at all and had left without Keith even noticing.

Soft record scratching filled the quiet club before a soulful voice rang over the speakers in a sultry tone. Keith sat straight up as Lance slipped out from the curtain. 

“Fuck.”

Keith didn't even know he was holding his breath until Lance had stepped out to slowly saunter over to him.

He wanted to pull Lance close, throw him onto the love seat and ravage him with his mouth but Keith wouldn't dare move until he was told.

Lance must have had that set underneath his clothes because Keith couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Cherry red looked good on him.

The crisscrossing of the thin red strings were pulled tight over Lance's chest and met at his belly button, a gold metal heart framed it and kept the strings in their places. The bikini cut bottoms sat high on his hips, making his boyish figure appear curvier than it actually was. The sheer red stockings he wore had a gold shimmer to them but Keith wouldn't have noticed it if Lance was standing still. They were attached to a matching garter belt that sat low on his pelvis, the clips attached to the tops of the nylons were shaped into little gold hearts. 

Keith leaned back against the love seat and took another deep breath in as he stared up at Lance. The boy stood in between his knees, his hands were on his hips as he regarded Keith with a new light in his eyes.

“I have one rule, and its no touching without my permission. Break it and your free show will be all over. Understood, mullet?”

Lance murmured darkly as he reached forward to place his hands onto both of Keith's shoulders before he straddled his thighs. They both never lost eye contact as Lance sat down into his lap; Keith's hands twitching at his sides as he nodded in agreement.

The song that had been playing must have restarted because Lance seemed to be waiting for it. His hips moved gently at first, a slow circle being made on the tops of Keith's thighs as Lance's hands ran down to press against his chest.

Keith fought his instincts so hard, all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around those teasing hips and grind up into him. He wanted to make Lance as breathless as he was feeling but Keith wouldn't be able to live with himself if he broke that stupid rule now.

He didn't know when he'd be able to have this opportunity again.

Lance brought his chest closer, his hands sliding down Keith's shirt to hold onto his hips in a steely grip as he fully sat himself down onto Keith. The slow circles he was making with his hips picked up a bit and turned into a rocking motion instead as Lance brought his lips close to his ear.

“Would you like to touch me?”

Lance whispered softly, almost in a very shy tone as it sent shivers down his spine as his cock stirred in interest.

Fuck, he was about to die an early death.

Keith turned his face so his lips brushed against Lance's cheek as he answered.

“Please.”

Was all he could manage before Lance bucked his hips particularly hard into Keith's before he leaned far back enough so he could see all of Lance's chest and stomach.

“Do you really want to touch me, Keith?”

Lance let go of his hips to run his own hands over his chest, his fingers weaved themselves though the strings before letting them snap back in place. His blue eyes were focused on Keith's face but he honestly couldn't care when he had all of this to look and marvel at.

“Lance, please. You let him touch you.”

Keith swallowed down Lotor's name, trying to keep that nasty sour taste out from his mouth. 

Why was Lance teasing him? Why couldn't he see how much he was suffering.

Lance smiled coyly, letting his fingers dance dangerously close to his crotch before sliding his hands up yet again. He played with the strings once more, snapping them against his chest but bit his lip as a string snapped back particularly hard onto one of his nipples.

Keith knew for sure now that he looked like a man starving with the way Lance was looking at him with an innocent little smirk and an evil glint to his eyes.

“Did you like my little show, Keith? Did you like it when he touched me?”

Lance pulled himself back up so he could look down at Keith's face before pressing his crotch tight to his own. A groan escaped him but he kept his hands fisted into the couch's bench; he was almost so close to grabbing Lance and throwing him down onto the floor instead to fuck him right there for all this nonsense.

“No, I didn't.”

Keith gave a quick and curt response.

Lance's cheshire smile widened as he grinded harder against him, his thighs squeezing his tight as he finally took hold of Keith's hands.

“Do you want to know what he said to me?”

Lance brought his lips close to Keith's, his tongue darting out to swipe his bottom lip but he pulled away quickly as Keith tried to press his mouth to his. He could feel the frustration within him rising, filling his already hot body up and making it almost unbearable as he tried to keep his urges contained.

“What did he say?”

Keith looked up at Lance with hard eyes before he bucked his hips up to meet Lance's own as he pressed down.

A soft moan escaped Lance's throat as he closed his eyes. Keith watched him bite his lower lip before pulling Keith's hands towards his chest, manoeuvring his palms over his pecs. Keith wanted to flick his fingers against his nipples, wanted to watch Lance's mouth fall open before he bucked his hips up again so he knew what he had coming for him.

But again, he refrained from doing so.

Lance continued to run Keith's hands over him before he pulled them up to his neck to wrap around it.

Oh, fuck you kinky little shit.

“He asked me if I had a Valentine's.”

Lance still had his hands over Keith's but moved one of his hands up to his mouth so he could lick a stripe up his pointer finger. 

“I told him no, that I was waiting for the right boy to come along. Do you know what he told me afterwards?”

Keith couldn't care less what he fucking said. Lance was going to drive him into an early grave if he kept this up. 

“What?”

Keith gritted his teeth. The hand around Lance's throat tightened which made Lance's mouth fall open in a silent moan. 

“He asked me if he could be the right man for me, wanted to caress each part of my body before giving me a real gift.”

Oh, fuck that's it.

Keith shook his hands out from Lance's and wrapped his arms around his back, pulling him tight to his chest. He threaded a hand into his short, brown hair before yanking his head back so he could expose his throat. Keith's other hand laid flat against Lance's lower back as he skimmed his teeth against the soft flesh of Lance's neck.

“You're MINE. No one else's but MINE.”

Keith growled into his collarbone before he smoothed the hand that was on his lower back down to scoop under Lance's bum to bring him as close as he could as the two grinded their erections against each other.

Lance let out a soft moan as his hands flew up to curl around Keith's shoulders, his long fingers brushing the nape of his neck as he pressed his hips forward.

“Are you asking me to be your Valentine's then, Keith?”

Lance looked down at him with hooded eyes, his head still titled back by Keith's grip on his hair as he continued to skim his lips against his neck.

“If that's how you'll let me take this off you, then yes.”

Keith breathed into the side of his throat before pressing a hard kiss underneath his jawline. He tugged on the strands of hair again to hear Lance gasp in a breathe before nipping his chin.

“May I take this off of you, valentine?”

He couldn't help but punctuate his question with a thrust upwards as the friction between the two of them caused Lance's face to scrunch up in pleasure. The hand that was cupped around Lance's ass squeezed his cheek playfully before he tilted Lance's head down so he could see his expression better.

Lance's eyes looked to be already glazed over, his lips slightly parted and his freckled cheeks were flushed a deep magenta.

“Yes.”

That was all Keith needed to hear.

He pressed his mouth to his, his tongue already sliding into Lance's as the two kissed each other as hard as they could. It was sloppy, their teeth clicking against each other before they finally figured out who would go where and that's when Keith could feel his heart implode within his chest. 

To finally kiss the boy who annoyed him to death in class but was also the most gorgeous man he had ever seen was probably the best feeling he had ever experienced in his current 19 years of living.

Or at least the closest he would get to feeling that sort of way.

They kissed like it was their last, breathing each other in and pulling apart every so often to brush their lips against each other's before starting all over again. It was desperate and felt so good, their bodies tight to each other as they rubbed against the other.

Keith's hand slid to the back of Lance's neck to fiddle around with the clasp that held up the many strings that were currently getting caught on his jean jacket. He struggled for a bit but kept Lance occupied with his mouth and hips before the whole top half of his body suit fell from around his neck.

He didn't want to pull away from Lance, but the other boy did as he let the thin straps fall down in a heap on their laps. Lance's chest up close was also freckled, a spattering of darker little dots were placed over his sternum that went a little ways down before Keith noticed that the garter belt seemed to be underneath the body suit.

It also made it much sexier to see that Lance wasn't wearing anything underneath that red bodysuit.

“I need to be inside you Lance. Please tell me there's somewhere we can go.”

Keith didn't want to plead, but he sounded almost close to it as he pressed the palm of his free hand to Lance's trapped cock as his other hand squeezed his ass cheek once more.

“I- I think I know where.. but it's really cramped.”

He knew Lance couldn't keep the hitch out of his voice which heightened Keith's arousal, making it almost sky rocket up to dangerous levels.

“C'mon baby, anywhere is fine so long as its with you.”

-

\--

-

Keith had Lance naked except for the garters and stockings in the back seat of the dancer's car; his pants and boxers pushed down around his ankles already. Luckily, Lance had a bottle of never opened lube in his glove compartment and a couple of old condoms lying around on the passenger's side floor. 

The windows were already fogged up, the two of them already a sweaty, panting mess as Keith continued to scissor Lance open. 

Lance's back was arched high, almost in a perfect C as Keith bit into his shoulders and chest to keep him distracted from the burn of stretching out his hole.

“Keith, fuck, please fuck me. Please!”

Lance whined as he grabbed onto Keith's back, his nails digging in and leaving angry red marks as his mouth panted hot breaths into his ear.

“You teased me all night long, Lance. I'm going to mark every piece of you that I can get at so no one fucking touches you ever again.”

Keith thrusted in a third finger as he spoke, the long moan that came out of Lance was worth the scratches that the boy was leaving on his shoulders.

“I wanna cum, please! Keith, I wanna cum now!”

Lance opened his eyes, they were watery and pleaded with Keith's to get his way. But that's not what Keith wanted at all; he had been teased all night long and Lance deserved to be punished for it.

Besides, he knew that Lance was loving every minute of it.

“You'll cum on my cock only.”

Keith growled against Lance's open mouth before pressing a hard kiss to the corner of his lips. Another whine filled the stuffy air as Keith curled his fingers upwards, finally finding the little nub he had been looking for.

Lance automatically arched his back again, his body pressing tight to Keith's as he let out a loud, long blissed out version of his name before Keith worked the sensitive little button a bit faster.

He felt his cock twitch as he watched Lance take quick, short breaths as the boy beneath him cried out. Tears spilled out from the sides of his eyes, they were squeezed shut so tight and his nails were digging into Keith's back so hard that he didn't know if Lance was about to draw blood or not.

“You like that, baby? You think you deserve my cock now?”

Keith pressed gentle kisses to his glistening collarbone as he pressed against the nub as hard as he could, all while still rubbing it side to side. Lance wasn't even coherent any more, his head nodding as he tried to lift his head up to see Keith's teasing expression.

“Please! Keith please, I need you inside me please!”

Fuck, he really just wanted to mess up Lance's insides but he still wanted to play around with him a bit more.

Keith pulled his fingers out until the rim brushed against his knuckles before plunging all three back in to press up against Lance's prostate once again.

“Keith! Please, Keith! I want your cock! Fuck me already, please I need it please!”

Lance almost screamed which made Keith rush forward to press his lips to Lance's as he took his fingers out and replaced it with his cock.

Keith pulled his head back slightly to watch Lance's face as he pressed his hips forward, sliding in all the way until he was fully sheathed in warmth. 

“You're so tight baby.”

He ran his hand through Lance's hair, leaning forward once again to press a soft kiss to his lips before cupping Lance's jaw.

“Does it feel good?”

Keith's lips tugged up into a shy smile as Lance nod his head; his eyes looked to be unfocused, tear streaks staining the sides of his eyes but his lips twitched into a wolfish smile.

“It'd be better if you moved.”

Keith couldn't help but smile wider before he pulled his hips back a bit, watching Lance's face as he waited in anticipation.

“Remember when I said he wanted to be my Valentine's? I lied. He asked me if I wanted to get a private room so he could fuck me in it.”

Oh, you fucking little cocksucker.

Keith fucked into Lance as hard as he could, making Lance throw his head back as he cried out while he flung his hand behind himself so Lance didn't get his head slammed into the car door. He curled his free hand around Lance's throat, his thumb pressing into his jaw so Lance was forced to look at Keith as he pumped his cock into him as hard as he could. Keith's other hand was currently holding one of Lance's stockinged thighs up so he could get a better angle but quickly threw his leg over his shoulder so he could thrust into him harder.

“You said that on purpose you little slut.”

Keith growled at him, pressing harder into his jawline and squeezing his throat a little tighter. Lance smiled a shit eating grin before his eyes rolled back and a loud groan escaped his parted lips. They were both breathing hard, sweat and precum mixing between them as Keith continued to fuck into Lance's tight ass.

“Harder, Keith. I want you mess me up.”

Lance met every thrust Keith gave him, his hand that was pressing against the car door helping him as his free hand curled onto the hold Keith still had on his throat.

“C'mon Keith, fuck me. I want you to cum inside me.”

F U C K.

Keith groaned, his hips stuttered at Lance's words but he kept up a slow pace that ended in a well angled thrust that had Lance release such filthy sounds as he abused his prostate with the tip of his cock.

“You wanna cum too, baby?”

Lance nodded, loosing his words in whimpers and moans as Keith quickened his hips again before he felt the coil of his climax tighten. He could feel Lance clench down on his cock every time he would pull out and knew he was even closer than he was which was what spurred Keith on.

“C'mon Lance, be a good boy and cum on yourself. A nasty little thing like you likes being filled with cum anyway right?”

Keith leaned forward to take Lance's bottom lip between his teeth before tugging on it. Lance had new tears fall down the sides of his face as he sobbed out desperately.

Something warm and wet splashed against Keith's lower stomach where his shirt was rucked up a bit. Without even having to look, he knew Lance had finally reached the end of the light and was feeling the over stimulation as Keith continued to fuck into him.

“Keith, Keith please cum! I want your cum, please!”

Lance wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down so he could kiss Keith. The two of them panted into each other's mouths, nothing even remotely close to a kiss as he felt the release of his own climax take over his body. 

Before he could cum inside the condom though, he pulled out of Lance and quickly sat back on his calves so he could fling the latex balloon aside and jerk himself off over Lance's body. His chest was heaving as he painted Lance's stomach, chest and the lower half of his face with thick, white strings.

Lance had a huge smile on his face as he wiped his hand through the cooling cum that was on his stomach before licking his fingers clean.

“This is the best Valentine's day ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole playlist I listened to as I was writing this and it was on repeat while I was writing, finishing and editing haha.
> 
> G.U.Y is a Lady Gaga song that did not inspire the fic but it spurred it on.
> 
> G.U.Y also stands for Girl/Guy Under You so hey fitting.
> 
> If you're interested in what I was listening to then hey hit me up lol
> 
> Add In* I should have just added what I listened to anyway so here it is to those who want to listen to it while you read if you wanted to haha
> 
> The songs that were mostly on repeat were the following:
> 
> G.U.Y by Lady Gaga  
> Would you mind? by PRETTYMUCH <\---------- THIS IS MY FAVOURITE SONG CURRENTLY   
> Wicked Games by Chris Isaak  
> Pink Flowers by Sophie Lowe <\---------------- I fuck with this song so hard  
> R U Mine? by The Arctic Monkeys  
> My Type by Saint Motel <\-------------------- They also have a song called Slow Motion which is just UGH good  
> Worship by Years & Years <\---------- Fun fact: I have a whole entire novel/fic written solely on this song lol  
> Nasty Naughty Boy by Christina Aguilera
> 
> The song where you first see Lance in the yellow room is Pour Some Sugar on Me by The Maine (Which is a great cover FYI)
> 
> Lotor's lap dance was inspired by Earned It by Bootstraps (Another lovely cover lol)
> 
> Keith's private lap dance was High for This by The Weekend because I really like how slow and sensual it is lol


End file.
